


Post-Credits

by ScarletRaven1001



Category: Todomomo - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRaven1001/pseuds/ScarletRaven1001
Summary: Todoroki Shouto feels strangely comfortable after falling asleep sitting up on his couch.He could kind of figure out why though, as he found the dark-haired head that was firmly snuggled across his lap.Written for the Todomomo Holiday Gift Exchange 2020!
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 195
Collections: TodoMomo Collection, Todomomo Holiday Exchange 2020





	Post-Credits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadmanJrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadmanJrs/gifts).



> Happy holidays, Todomomo fam!  
> This is my little entry for the Todomomo Holiday Gift Exchange 2020, a gift for Jay! The prompt was "Slice of life fluff. The simple everyday exchanges."  
> I hope y'all like it! 💜

The past five years of Todoroki Shouto’s life were absolutely nothing like he had ever expected.

If anybody had bothered to ask him, at fifteen, how he thought his life would be going at twenty, he could have thought of a thousand predictions other than what was actually going on at the moment.

It seems that fate had a strange way of subverting his every expectation; Long ago, it had humbled him by having him fail his provisional licensing exam, making him face the reality that while he was undeniably gifted, he wasn’t the best _yet,_ and had a lot more to learn before he could become the hero that he wanted to be.

He also found that his initial, absolute refusal to get close to anyone in high school could never have been possible, as he somehow found himself right in the middle of unexpected friendships that had often coaxed a hesitant smile out of his normally stern lips.

While the way his life had completely run away from him had been confounding, the most confusing thing to have ever happened to him would surely be what was happening right then, as he found himself sitting up on the couch, straight out of an apparently fitful night’s sleep.

On the couch…?

With the way his head had lolled loosely to fall onto his own shoulder, he knew he should have been aching all over instead of feeling so comfortable. How did he even get any rest?

The small lump moving atop his lap must have had a lot to do with it, and Shouto could practically feel fire licking at his ear as all the blood in his body rushed to pool within the apples of his cheeks.

A head of dark hair leaned precariously close to a part of him that he _really_ could not let it get acquainted with at such a time, and he stiffened slightly, pressing up against the back of the couch as he tried desperately not to disturb the sleeping figure.

Logically, he knew exactly who the head belonged to. But when the said head moved again, definitively _nuzzling_ against his upper thigh, he knew he had to speak up.

“Ya-Yaoyorozu?” he asked, mortified beyond belief and not quite successfully hiding the small break in his voice.

She began to stir, and she rolled over, gunmetal eyes hazy, her smooth, pale cheeks a little flushed from sleep.

“Todoroki-san?” she whispered, the gentle tone of her voice shooting right through his chest and sending a strange shiver down his spine.

He nodded stiffly, and he thought he saw a small smile begin to form on her ruby lips before her eyes suddenly popped wide open, her own cheeks flushing a dark red as she bolted right up, pushing away from him so rapidly that he was surprised that she didn’t vault herself right off the couch.

“T-T-To-Todoroki-san!” she squeaked, arms wrapped protectively around herself as she looked around, suddenly alert, all traces of sleep gone from her entire body.

“Yes,” he confirmed, nodding dumbly as he watched her turn so red that she would have just about matched her hero costume.

“I-I-I fell asleep here?!” she asked, a rhetorical question if he had ever heard one. She realized it too, it seemed, as she brought her hands up to cover her face “And I fell asleep _on_ you! I am so sorry, this is so embarrassing-”

“It’s fine, Yaoyorozu,” he assured her, even while he desperately prayed to every God listening that the blush had already left his own face at this point. “I fell asleep too. We were both tired, and the movie was a little boring wasn’t it?”

A mostly blank TV screen showed that their movie of choice for the past evening had long since ended. Their movie nights were intermittent at best, but it was a simple, quiet ritual that the two of them had indulged in fairly often enough since they had left UA to begin their lives as sidekicks and pro heroes. While they had a vastly different set of friends, Shouto found that spending these nights with Yaoyorozu whenever their schedules permitted it was something that helped keep him grounded; A small reminder that however chaotic their lives may be, they had dear friends who would always be there to keep them sane.

A sour voice in the back of his head positively cringed when he thought of Yaoyorozu being a friend, nagging intensely that she could in no way be called his “friend” in the same way Iida, Uraraka or even Midoriya were.

Yaoyorozu was, always had been, something… _more_.

Perhaps, if he had been more “normal”, he would have understood. But Shouto had always been slow to understand subtle emotional language, and with him being the way he was, and Yaoyorozu being the proper lady that she had been raised to be, he could only wince in frustration whenever anything happened that he later realized, he had completely missed.

And right then, as he sat stiffly against the couch with Yaoyorozu covering her glowing pink cheeks in what he assumed to be embarrassment, he knew that he had to _act,_ but he didn’t know _how._

With a slow gulp, Shouto reached out, hands shaking as he softly circled his fingers around her slender wrists, gently pulling her hands away from her face.

He had no idea what he was doing, or where he wanted to go with this, but he knew how he had come to expect a day like this go on.

She would apologize, then she would leave, and he would be sitting alone in his apartment all Saturday, staring blearily at the doorway from where she had gone through and chiding himself over another possible opportunity that he had missed.

However, Shouto’s life had never gone the way he expected it to, had it?

Channeling all the bravado that he usually reserved only for battles, he stared determinedly at her, knowing that this may very well be a battle as well, one which he didn’t know how to begin fighting.

He lost a bit of his courage at the sheen that he could see in her eyes, at the questions that he could hear shouting at him, but with words that he couldn’t quite comprehend.

It was as if they had gone into a strange sort of standstill. Her lips were parted ever so slightly, her breaths coming out slowly, and he knew that she was waiting for him to make the first move.

He took a quick, deep breath, knowing that the next words out of his mouth would decide a major course of his life from that point forward. He had always spoken the first things to pop into his mind, and though he was full of doubts, he decided that the best course of action was to just… do as he always did.

“I don’t mind you falling asleep here, Yaoyorozu,” he said, voice hushed, trembling slightly as he watched her cat-like eyes widen in surprise at his forwardness. “I don’t mind you staying here as long as you like.”

“Todoroki-san,” she began, but he squeezed slightly on her arms, trying to convey that he needed to finish what he wanted to say, or he would never be able to begin, again.

“I honestly don’t know what else it is that I should say,” he admitted, “but I do know that I like having you with me, Yaoyorozu. I always look forward to seeing you again, and I really liked waking up with you here this morning.”

Perhaps he had been a bit too blunt, because her cheeks flared red, her mouth parting wider as a stunned gasp seemingly wrenched itself out of her chest.

He himself blushed, one hand leaving her wrist so that he could scratch at the back of his head, his embarrassment making the movement a bit clumsier than normal.

“Was that too much?” he asked, though he clearly knew the answer, and was half convinced that she would deny it anyway.

“It was,” she squeaked, startling him. “You… surprised me, Todoroki-san.”

“Sorry?” he half-asked, to which, she shook her head emphatically.

“Don’t be,” she began, before, in a much softer voice, she continued, “I may have been… hoping for you to be more forward for quite a while.”

He blinked, sure that he had misheard, and he could only stare dumbly as Yaoyorozu moved the arm that he still held, hesitantly touching the tips of his fingers with her own.

“I too, always look forward to seeing you again,” she confessed, and a thousand waves swayed in the pit of his stomach as she looked straight at him, a shy smile on her lips.

“Then maybe we should spend a little more time together, don’t you agree?” he asked through the pounding of his heart in his ears.

“Yes, let’s do that,” she agreed. “I would really like to spend more time with you, Todo-”

“Shouto,” he interrupted, a firm glint in his eyes as he decided, to hell with his confusion and lack of understanding of social cues – he was gonna do what he wanted if it meant he could see those pretty smiles on her all the time.

“I’d like you to call me Shouto. We’ve known each other long enough,” he asserted, holding up a hand when she blushed deeper and opened her mouth to protest. “I _insist,_ Yaoyorozu.”

“Shouto,” she whispered, and a powerful thrill swept through him as she called him by his given name for the first time. She had called him ‘Shouto’ many times before as _Hero Shouto,_ but nothing could have prepared him for how different it would be to hear the exact same name spoken in such an… intimate way.

“Then… perhaps it will not be remiss of me to ask… I would really like you to call me Momo,” she continued.

“Momo,” he nodded, tasting her name on his lips. “That feels… Nice.”

“Well, if _I_ may be so forward this time,” she spoke softly, “there is something else that I been wanting from you for quite a while now.”

“What may that be?”

Instead of answering, she simply leaned forward, and Shouto froze as he watched her eyes flutter closed, her full lips puckered ever so slightly, a dark flush painting her cheeks pink.

It lasted all of a single second, but to Shouto, the quick feel of her lips on his may have well lasted an eternity. It was so fast that he couldn’t even respond, but it was just long enough for him to marvel at how soft her mouth felt against his, how her scent of roses wafted into his very soul as he gulped in a short, shaky breath in the wake of the beautiful, shocking sensation.

It didn’t feel enough; he had barely had a taste, but he knew that he wanted, _needed_ more.

He sat stunned into silence, feeling a mad heat crawl up his face as he stared at Momo in awe. Tiny sparks of flame ignited along his left brow, and he gulped, lifting a hand up to clasp across his mouth, as if pushing the wave of warmth that he could feel surging out back into his cheeks.

As for Momo, she was clearly flustered, eyes wide in what he thought was possibly disbelief. He could barely believe that she had done what she just had, and it was clear that she was in a bit of shock over her actions, as well.

“I- I- I-” she stuttered, “I’m so sorry, I-”

“No!” he cut in, a little louder than necessary. “Don’t say sorry.”

“That was so presumptuous of me, I-”

“I liked it!” he cried, _definitely_ louder than necessary. “We should… we should do that again, when you’re ready for more.”

“For _more?”_

“I mean,” he said, peering in concern at the deepening red flush on her cheeks, “I’d like to do that again right now, but you’re really red, Momo. Are you ok?”

“I’m ok!” she said, voice squeakier than usual. “I’m… more than ok.”

“Good,” he answered. Shouto cleared his throat, feeling painfully awkward as he dumbly asked, “So, uhhh… same time next week?”

“Actually,” Momo muttered shyly, a tiny grin lifting the edges of her lips. “I have the day off today, so…”

He knew that he was smiling like a fool by now, but frankly, Shouto had stopped caring. “Would you like to stay for breakfast? I have a lot of cereal.”

She laughed, the bell-like sound filling him with more joy than he had ever thought possible.

“Cereal?” she chuckled. “Really, Shouto?”

“I’ve got like, five kinds,” he said seriously. “I’ve even got those Choco Puffs things that Fuyumi-nee’s kid likes so much.”

“I like Choco Puffs,” she nodded, pushing her messy dark hair back as she stood from the couch. “Shall we?”

Shouto simply nodded, before he too stood. Before walking off to the kitchen, however, he hesitantly held a hand out, his heart in his throat as he silently willed Momo to reach for him and grasp it in hers.

With a small smile, she laced her fingers with his.

8-8-8-8-8

When Shouto found himself waking up on the couch again, he wasn’t even surprised anymore.

It had become quite common over the years, since that very first time that he and Momo found themselves flustered and confused after having fallen asleep during movie night.

He looked down on his lap, finding the gorgeous face that he knew so well, her dark hair fanned out beneath her while soft wisps of air blew through her slightly parted lips.

She was impossibly adorable.

Shouto leaned down, softly brushing his lips over hers, his right hand tenderly stroking her cheeks to rouse her from sleep.

“Momo,” he called, not bothering to fight the smile that spread across his lips as she slowly blinked the sleep away.

“Again?” she asked with a small chuckle as she stretched slightly, before wrapping her arms loosely around his waist. “Did you get to finish the movie?”

He shook his head. “It was unbearable.”

Momo laughed merrily at that, snuggling closer to his belly. “It was, but the kids picked it, so we can’t tell them that we didn’t like it.”

Shouto glanced to his right, smiling fondly at the little twin boys whose faces were a perfect mix of his and Momo’s. They sat side by side, mouths agape in sleep.

“They fell asleep, too,” he muttered.

“But still,” she giggled. “Should we wake them?”

Shouto shook his head. “I’ll just carry them to bed.”

Momo pushed herself up, standing before him with a bright smile, eyes twinkling merrily.

His beautiful wife…

“I’ll help you,” she said, holding a hand out to him.

He laced his fingers with hers.

8-8-8-8-8

_The end._


End file.
